tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Time For Retaliation
This is the penultimate episode of Survivor: Brazil-One World Challenges Reward Challenge: Spinning The Wheel The castaways start off by holding onto a disk and spinning around it in order to detach it from a post, making them dizzy. They must repeat the process for the final two discs and make their way to a decoding station, where they will align 3 numbers for a combination. They will then pull on a lever. If they have right, a flag in the respective color of their station will raise. First person to do this wins reward. Reward: '''A trip on a yacht, three-course meal '''Winner: '''Stephanie White (Joanna White and Violet Littleton) '''Immunity Challenge: Bone To Pick The castaways have one hand tied behind their back, and they have to start off by making a hook with 3 pieces in order to hook a bag of puzzle pieces. They will then take the pieces and begin working on the lower portion of a fish skeleton. They must repeat this process for the middle and upper portions. First castaway to assemble their puzzle wins Immunity. 'Winner: '''Stephanie White Story Night 33 The final six return to camp and, realizing they were played, Stephanie and Violet apologize to Kelly and Joanna. They tell the two they heard Riley wanting to get rid of them and decided to strike first. However, the two women agree not to trust Stephanie and Violet as they would flip on a dime. Day 34 The final six then meet Jeff for their final reward challenge. After Jeff explains the challenge, the six draw for spots. After spinning on their poles, Joseph and Violet stumble throughout the course while Trevor, Stephanie, and Joanna pull through. However, Trevor throws up after detaching the final disk while Stephanie keeps her eyes shut so she doesn't get very dizzy. Trevor and Stephanie make it to their decoding station at the same time and begin figuring out the numbers. Stephanie is the first to figure out the numbers and raise her flag, winning her reward. When asked who she will bring, she brings along Violet and Joanna. Kelly, who really wanted to spend time on the yacht, is upset at Stephanie's decision. Joseph, Trevor and Kelly return to camp and Kelly voices her dislike for Stephanie's choices to take on the reward. Trevor also joins in Kelly's complaining, saying she needs to learn when not to take Violet on reward as she isn't a swing vote. On the yacht, the three winners enjoy their first of their three course meal. While eating, Stephanie continues to pester Joanna about joining them in voting Trevor, continuously apologizing for blindsiding Riley. Joanna, however, doesn't want to talk strategy and just enjoy the reward. Stephanie agrees but continues to make little statements about the game. At camp, Kelly, interested on how the last Tribal went, asks Trevor how they got Stephanie and Violet to flip. Trevor explains that Riley did in fact want to vote out Stephanie and Violet and probably changed her mind at the last minute. He also explains Stephanie and Violet heard Riley say this herself, which is what got them to flip. The three reward winners return from reward and Violet hears Trevor talking about getting her and Stephanie to flip. Violet, annoyed, makes an off hand comment about the men's duplicity, saying that they probably act the way they do in the game in real life. Trevor fights back but Violet ignores him. Day 35 Early morning, Joseph and Trevor wake up Joanna and bring her into the woods to talk about the game. Trevor goes over how big of a jury threat Stephanie is as she has played a very dominate game. Joanna agrees but worries about Kelly, as she doesn't really trust anyone. Joseph is sure Kelly won't risk a tie and possibly draw rocks. Joanna agrees. When Kelly wakes up, Joanna approaches her and tells her she is going with Joseph and Trevor to vote out Stephanie. However, Kelly doesn't trust the boys and would rather see them go. Joanna makes multiple arguments about how Stephanie and Violet are bigger threats than Joseph and Trevor. Kelly is still unsure but promises to tell Joanna her decision. In the afternoon, Stephanie and Violet talk about their personal lives by the well. Joseph goes to the well to collect water and hears Stephanie mention her occupation. Surprised, Joseph leaves without being noticed and tells the other three he heard Stephanie say she was a police officer and that she has lied to everyone. Kelly tells them that it will be a factor in her decision. Day 36 The final six meet for their next immunity challenge. Kelly gives the immunity necklace back to Jeff as he explains the challenge. Violet and Kelly struggle to get out of the gate in the challenge with them continuously dropping their bag. Stephanie and Joseph, on the other hand, get off to a great start as they return with their first bag and begin assembling the bottom portion of their fish skeleton. Joanna catches up and starts the bottom portion seconds after Stephanie finishes her portion and runs out to get her second bag. Joseph struggles with his bottom portion and only finishes by the time Stephanie starts on her second portion. Violet and Kelly finally catch up with Joanna and Trevor but Stephanie continues to pull ahead and gets her final bag. By the time Joseph returns with his second bag, Stephanie finishes her skeleton, winning her immunity. The tribe returns to camp and the other five congratulate Stephanie on her win. Trevor then takes a nap in the shelter and snores loudly, which annoys Violet. She goes to Joanna and Kelly and begs the two to vote him, citing him as an annoyance. The girls agree that Trevor is annoying but want to think over their plans. The two girls talk about the vote, with Joanna saying she doesn't want to vote Violet, as she enjoys her company more than Trevor, but adds that Violet is a bigger jury threat than Trevor. Joseph and Joanna talk at the well and Joanna tells Joseph she is having second thoughts, saying she doesn't want to spend another day with Trevor. Joseph argues that it's better if Trevor is annoying because then he won't be able to win a jury vote while Violet can. At Tribal, Stephanie admits her mistake in voting for Riley, as she voted her thinking she wanted her out. Joseph admits that Riley did want her out but switched her vote at the end. Violet calls out the two boys for their lying and berates them for it. Trevor continues to defend themselves but it falls on deaf ears. When asked how the previous vote will effect their vote at this Tribal, Joanna and Kelly said it gave them a lot to think about and it played a major factor in her decision. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Joanna and Kelly side with the men and vote for Violet, and send her to the jury in a 4-2 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * With Stephanie all alone, will she go on an immunity run? * The jury gives the finalists a piece of their mind! * Who will win? Joanna, the waitress? Joseph, the gamer? Kelly, the medical salesperson? Stephanie, the police officer? Or Trevor, the sales rep? Tune in for the finale! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Brazil-One World